Balance of Normalcy
by Sweetbubba
Summary: 'He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to see her, or hear her voice; but here he was, feeding into her sickness.' Casey can't remember, but Derek can.
1. Chapter One

**Balance of Normalcy**

**_Life with Derek_**

**_Couple: Dasey (Derek Venturi/Casey McDonald)_**

**_Summary: _**'He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to see her, or hear her voice; but here he was, feeding into her sickness.' Casey can't remember, but Derek can.

_First chapter is **supposed **to be this short._

* * *

><p>He rests his head in his hands, his eyes trailing over to the edge of the bed.<p>

How can he continue to look at her?

"Do I know you...?"

She asks so innocently, and he knows it kind of breaks her heart that he doesn't even bother to glance up.

"Yes" He mumbles.

"Are we close?"

"...I guess you could say that." He sighs.

So many questions that she has, he doesn't even want to answer them (**he doesn't even want to be there**), and he doesn't know what to say to her.

"Who are you? I-I can recognize your face, but I can't remember you...I want to, and _I want you to look at me_..."

He stands in a hurry, nearly stumbling over the chair he was sitting on, and she looks up at him from the hospital bed, eyebrows knitted in confusion (**but most of all hurt**.)

"I have to go" his voice is shaking, and he feels tears brim in his eyes.

When the door slams, she's left to stare at the spot he was standing in.

At the moment, she's never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Balance of Normalcy**

**_Life with Derek_**

**_Couple: Dasey (Derek Venturi/Casey McDonald)_**

**_Summary: _**'He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to see her, or hear her voice; but here he was, feeding into her sickness.' Casey can't remember, but Derek can.

_You might not understand, but it'll be explained later._

* * *

><p>He stared down at his little sister, who looked like she didn't want to speak to him at all, her head slightly lowered and her eyes narrowed.<p>

"Marti?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she whispers, fiddling with the stuffed elephant she had in her hands; she'd grown up so much since he last saw her, she was twelve now, and she had never been this serious when talking to him.

"I told you, though, didn't I?" she looked up at him, a hurt expression stunned on her features. He tried to look away; but she wouldn't break her graze, forcing him to stare back.

"I told you that you had to tell her, but you didn't!" her voice was cracking again; he felt horrible that he did this to her, he felt horrible that he didn't listen to her.

"You were so pissed off, you didn't even think. I know you, Smerek, and I know you wanted nothing more than to stop what happened." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from tearing up. "She came to me crying, and I didn't know what to do."

The night it happened, when he had turned her away, Casey had returned to her, asking for advice. Marti remembered it vaguely, how she couldn't do anything to help, how Casey left her feeling even more hurt then when she came. (**Regret passed through both of them; they couldn't help but feel guilty, even though they knew it wasn't their fault.**)

"Sorry." He all but mumbles, and wraps her in a gentle hug.

(**As far as apologizes go; they had a lot to work on.**)


	3. Chapter Three

**Balance of Normalcy**

**_Life with Derek_**

**_Couple: Dasey (Derek Venturi/Casey McDonald)_**

**_Summary: _**'He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to see her, or hear her voice; but here he was, feeding into her sickness.' Casey can't remember, but Derek can.

_This chapter is basically put in Nora's Point Of View, so your not confused._

* * *

><p>She grabbed her hand, guiding her into the house and a façade of a smile appeared on her face. Nora watched her daughters eyes light up as she stepped inside; an intense look never leaving her, as if she needed to watch her every move.<p>

"Um... Nora?" Casey glanced at her, as if asking if it were her name. The concerned mother felt a bit of her heart break.

"Yes, honey?" she strangely got out, trying not to choke on air.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." She smiled, and let go of her hand, wondering off into the quiet house.

George walked in at the moment, seeing her staring off into space where Casey once stood; her expression was clear, and it was obvious that she was heartbroken.

"She's fine now, that's all that matters." He protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

The staircase creaked and both parents looked up to see the oldest son standing there; looking torn and fearful.

He silently knew he'd have to face her now.


	4. Chapter Four

**Balance of Normalcy**

**_Life with Derek_**

**_Couple: Dasey (Derek Venturi/Casey McDonald)_**

**_Summary: _**'He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to see her, or hear her voice; but here he was, feeding into her sickness.' Casey can't remember, but Derek can.

_Everything will be explained in the next chapter, I've been a little off for a while so sorry if this isn't what you expected._

* * *

><p>He stepped into the kitchen, his legs feeling numb and unwillingly to go anywhere near her; he didn't know if he could do this, he didn't know if he could act like he was happy that she was back.<p>

Not when he knew what happened before she ever left.

Her head shot to him standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and a smile grazing her lips.

"Derek." She says with a certain sincerity that makes it worse than it already is. He wondered if this is what his punishment was, her being the sweetest she's ever been to him when she should be about ready to kill him.

"So, you remember my name…?" his voice came out more stable than he had expected, but it still wavered.

"No, Nora told me. Though I do remember your face." He smiled a bit, and almost wanted it to be like old times where he would insert a sly remark. He only nodded, and walked a little closer.

"She also told me you and I didn't get along." She mumbled, with slightly narrowed eyes, as if the idea upset her, but she quickly covered it with a short grin.

"We fought all the time, we're so different, and we practically hated each other." He said, making sure to look her in the eyes.

"I must have cared about you a lot. If you're the only face I wanted to see when I woke up, then maybe the old me-"

"_Old _you? Casey, you'll always be the person I've known you to be; you'll always be the same you deep down no matter what happens, okay?" He cut her off, his tone as serious as it could get, sounding annoyed and rushed.

Her facial expression seemed eased now.

"Should I be insulted, or grateful?" She smiles, with her eyes brighter than ever, making it known that what he said had an effect on her.

"Case… I'm not going to act like this is okay." His tone cracked, and he felt weak minded.

"Of course not, what happened, me hitting my head, must have been-"

"You didn't just hit your head. You have no idea what happened that night, and I'm not going to let you just believe everything is alright! Everything isn't alright!"

(**When she just looked at him, silence filled the room. Everything he ever swore to himself about not telling her had vanished. He knew he had to now.**)


End file.
